


Communication

by aolurker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aolurker/pseuds/aolurker
Summary: "They were just inside Waverly’s bedroom, inside enough that they could close the door, inside enough that they could be alone. As if they needed the physical barrier as both were entirely consumed with the other; Waverly’s hands tangled in the hair at the back of Nicole’s head, Nicole’s hands paying equal attention, one splayed across Waverly’s upper back, one down under Waverly’s skirt gripping her ass."This story is SHORT as of now (check the word count) and SUCH a tease. I want to do short updates as I get back into the swing of writing but also promise nothing.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	1. Do you promise

They were just inside Waverly’s bedroom, inside enough that they could close the door, inside enough that they could be alone. As if they needed the physical barrier as both were entirely consumed with the other; Waverly’s hands tangled in the hair at the back of Nicole’s head, Nicole’s hands paying equal attention, one splayed across Waverly’s upper back, one down under Waverly’s skirt gripping her ass.

It was Nicole who was able to break away from the kiss they had been locked in but only barely, cheekbone still connected with Waverly’s, lips separated by only a breath. “Are you sure?” she whispered, a mix of excitement and reverence in the question.

A shiver went through Waverly, her abs clenching, her core clenching, every nerve ending in her entire body screaming one single answer, given on an exhale, “Yes.”

Nicole then pulled away, enough to cup Waverly’s chin in her hand, enough to ghost a thumb over Waverly’s bottom lip, enough to look Waverly in the eye. “Do you remember what we talked about?”

Waverly shuttered again, but forced herself to keep her eyes on Nicole, “Yes,” she echoed her previous response.

“Tell me.”

Waverly swallowed, “I need to use words, I need to communicate.”

Nicole nodded in agreement. “And?” she prompted.

“Yellow means slow down. Red means stop.”

Nicole again nodded, her eyes glancing down to Waverly’s lips, then further down Waverly’s body. She then licked her lips before bringing her eyes back up to Waverly’s. “And do you promise to use those words without hesitation knowing I’ll hear them without judgement?”

Waverly lifted her chin, an act of equality, “Do you promise to trust me that I’ll use them if I need to and keep going if I don’t?”

This time it was Nicole that shuttered. She gave Waverly a small smile and small nod. “Yes,” Nicole answered.

Waverly let out a breath, trying to release both some nerves as well as arousal that she knew they both felt. “Then yes,” she also answered Nicole’s original question.

Nicole also released a breath. Her eyes flickered down to Waverly’s lips again, before she leaned in to capture those lips in a brief but sensuous kiss.

She then pulled away again and swallowed. And then took a deep breath. She then took a step back, reached over to the bedside table and picked up the fur lined handcuffs that had been sitting there. “Okay, then,” she said, looking Waverly in the eye, a new aura of authority about her. “Undress,” she ordered, “Then lay down on your bed and grab the headboard.”


	2. Or how about

_She then pulled away again and swallowed. And then took a deep breath. She then took a step back, reached over to the bedside table and picked up the fur lined handcuffs that had been sitting there. “Okay, then,” she said, looking Waverly in the eye, a new aura of authority about her. “Undress,” she ordered, “Then lay down on your bed and grab the headboard.”_

Waverly’s eyes widened briefly at the order and try as she may, she couldn’t suppress yet another shutter from rattling through her body. But despite that, she also couldn’t suppress her instincts, or perhaps they were her fears. Regardless, she couldn’t stop the slow half smile that formed on her lips, she couldn’t stop her hands from playing with Nicole’s shirt collar, she couldn’t stop from saying, “Or maybe,” she allowed her eyes to flicker down to Nicole’s lips, she bit her own lip, then lifted her gaze back up to Nicole’s before finishing her thought, “You could undress me?”   
  
Nicole’s reaction was immediate and perhaps unexpected by both of them: Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hands in her own, removing them from her own clothing, from her own open collar, holding Waverly’s hands at bay between them as she also held Waverly’s eyes with her own, an edge to her voice that neither of them was quite used to yet as she responded, “Or how about you do as I asked?”

All expression fell from Waverly’s face at that; all instincts, all bravado, faded. The two women simply stared at each other for several drawn out moments, both breathing hard, both focused on nothing but the other.

It was Waverly that looked away first, glancing down, conceding, and feeling her own heart beating harder than she could ever remember it beating.

Except then it managed to beat even harder, it literally skipped a beat when she heard a whisper from her lover.

“Good girl,” Nicole’s voice ghosted over her. “You have nothing you need to hide from me,” the voice continued.

Waverly’s eyes then flicked back up to Nicole’s. And she saw in them nothing but adoration, the same thing she’d seen in those eyes since the moment she’d first met this force named Officer Nicole Haught.

Waverly’s eyes then lowered again, along with her hands, and along with her first round of resistance. “Yes, ma’am,” she said softly, trying out the term they’d agreed upon.

And that term got an immediate reaction, Nicole inhaling sharply.

The officer then once again took Waverly’s chin in her hand and raised it up so that her own lips could connect with the literal angel in front of her, her tongue requesting and being granted entrance into Waverly’s mouth, the two women sharing and reveling in this connection. Nicole then broke it off, both of them breathing heavily, their foreheads still touching.

“God, I love you,” Nicole whispered.

Waverly allowed that feeling to crash over her and allowed herself to be open the next statement from Nicole, the next order, the order she had gotten before.

“Undress. And grab the headboard.”  
  
  



	3. You're very observant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapter 2...

_Waverly allowed that feeling to crash over her and allowed herself to be open the next statement from Nicole, the next order, the order she had gotten before._

_“Undress. And grab the headboard.”_

_…._

Waverly took a step backwards. Her heart was racing; her libido was racing. Never in her life had mere words set her pussy on fire like the five words that Nicole had just issued to her did.

This was something they had talked about; this was something she said she wanted to try.

This was something that played out in her fantasies.

So, despite her slightly shaking hands, she reached for the hem of her shirt and with a deep breath, she lifted the shirt up and over her head, leaving her in a simple white bra and high waisted jeans. Despite her instincts to stop and fold the garment that she had just removed, she instead just dropped it to her side then moved her hands to her jeans, unbuttoning the top button, lowering the zipper.

As she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of the denim, she glanced up… looking for… well, she wasn’t sure what she was looking for, but she found it, anyway.

For Nicole was standing there, not but two feet away. The officer had a relaxed yet somehow very authoritative posture. Most of her weight was on one leg, the officer’s own thumbs hooked on her own belt, her lips curled into an appreciative smirk, her eyes raking over Waverly’s body. Everything about Nicole’s stance screamed desire and… and pride at what she was looking at.

It screamed ownership.

Goosebumps rose across Waverly’s skin at the sight and at the thought and son of a bitch she didn’t know why, what the fuck?!

Waverly quickly averted her eyes from Nicole, but at the same time was determined to continue. As such, she shimmied her hips enough to free them from her jeans then dragged the jeans the rest of the way down her legs, stepping out of them with first one foot and then the other, tossing them unceremoniously away when she finished.

She swallowed hard, standing in a bra and underwear, not entirely able to determine if the shiver that ran through her was from a chill or from arousal. She reached behind her back, then, and with just a moment’s pause before, unhooked her bra, then allowed the scrap of fabric to cascade forward, loose, down her arms and then off; her breasts now exposed.

Her nipples now exposed.

Her _hard_ nipples now exposed.

Meaning she was now exposed.

There was a part of her that knew there was nothing to fear, she knew this wasn’t anything Nicole hadn’t already seen. But the power dynamics currently at play had her mind reeling.

Waverly didn’t dare look up; she wasn’t sure she could deal with whatever she might see if she did, not knowing if she would call a color or if she’d simple come on the spot. So, she simply allowed the garment that had been covering her chest to fall from her hands as she herself turned and took the two steps to her bed.

She tried to gracefully get herself to the middle of the mattress but her limbs didn’t seem to be working particularly well so she was just generally grateful when she managed to get there and all and get herself onto her back, another shiver going through her, as she looked up at the ceiling, looked anywhere other than at Nicole.

But her eyes were yanked to her lover by a soft rumble, “Aren’t you forgetting something, little one?”

Waverly’s eyes widened and her breath caught, seeing Nicole now standing right next to the bed, still fully dressed, eyes blacker than Waverly had ever seen them, her hand raised and the cuffs dangling off one of her fingers.

“You’re… you’re still dressed,” Waverly whispered, eyes still wide, gaze not leaving Nicole’s.

Nicole recognized this statement as one of insecurity, Waverly still getting used to this new dynamic and still uncertain, not about the dynamic, but about how much it turns her on. So, she followed through with her earlier promise: she hadn’t heard a color, so she was going to keep going. She smirked and flicked an eyebrow up, “And you’re very observant. And if you don’t grab that headboard right now like I asked, I promise you I’ll stay dressed the rest of the night.”

Waverly’s eyes widened further as her arms darted above her head, her hands wrapping around two of the slats.

Nicole’s smirk deepened as she put one knee on the mattress, her eyes finally leaving Waverly’s as she leaned forward, securing one of Waverly’s wrists in one cuff, looping it through the slats before securing the other. She heard Waverly’s breath hitch and leaned down to place a soft chase kiss on Waverly’s lips. “You are so amazing,” she whispered, the quiver in her voice giving away just how much this was affecting her, too, before pulling back, the aura of authority returning.

“There,” she said, “Now let me have a good look at you,” as her eyes roamed over all that was on display before her.


End file.
